


Royal Return

by marvelmademewrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Medieval Vibes, Princess!Reader, Quite angsty, ends in fluff, king!bucky barnes, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmademewrite/pseuds/marvelmademewrite
Summary: Reader returns to face the love of her life, the person she wanted to beside, the one who sent her away.Note that reader is 18 and Bucky is 24 here. You'll understand why that's important or else it might seem creepy at one point haha!enjoy :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Royal Return

**Author's Note:**

> if you’d like to buy me a coffee:  
> https://ko-fi.com/marvelmademewrite

The dark hallway you found yourself walking down meant only one thing. Something you dreaded for a long time. You knew this hallway like the back of your hand but you haven’t tread down it since the day before you turned sixteen. There was only one room at the end of it and the door came into sight fairly quickly. It stood grand and proud. The wooden carvings designed by only the best carpenter in the land. 

Behind that scary yet beautiful door, was your future. Your future husband. 

Upon reaching it, the two guards waiting for your arrival, opened it and you were greeted by an elderly servant. He greeted you with a bow, and announced your presence to the man you were sent to see. 

Prince James Buchanan Barnes. Your Bucky. His dark hair reminded you of the chestnuts you used to collect as kids alongside him, and then used in your play as ammunition. His eyes are as deep and mysterious as the seas surrounding all the lands. He was taller now. His body evidently toned under his robes. 

He took his time turning to face you, and it made you mad that he couldn’t even face you after what he did. It made you sneer and his eyes quickly found yours. Guilt was evident on his face and yet he made no move to make an apology, continuing to stare at you like a deer caught in headlights. 

Eternity seemed to pass before either of you spoke. 

“I’m back, I’ll go make myself comfortable in one of the guest bedrooms,” you informed him before turning to leave the room, wanting to storm out of there as quickly as possible. You wanted to run through the forest and let the tears building up finally fall free after all those long years of being away. 

“Stay, please, we have much to discuss,” he spoke softly as he caught your wrist and tangled his fingers with yours.

You were losing your resolve, the walls were slowly crumbling down. It was too much seeing him, his touch on your skin. The memories of your shared childhood, playing together, washed over you and the dam broke. 

“No, no please, don’t cry,” he whispered in your ear as his arms embraced you closely, pulling you into his chest. 

“Why did you do it? Why did you send me away? Did you really doubt me, to make the strong Queen that was to be by your side?” you sobbed, not caring any longer. 

“Never, I have never doubted that you were going to be anything but my perfect Queen, y/n,” he assured you, caressing your cheek, “I needed you as far away from here. It wasn’t safe.”

“I would have handled it, I’m not this weak, fragile little girl. I never was.”

“You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known my sweet Queen-,” he began but you cut him off.

“Not Queen yet.”

“But you will be soon, when I marry you and finally announce you as the one to be by my side until death do us part. I sent you away because the thought of losing you was more unbearable than not having you here until the war was over. You’ve been my whole world, kingdom and the seven seas. I knew you would be my Queen the day you were born, when I held you in my arms, I made myself a promise. I would always protect you and one day marry you,” he confessed, still holding you.

You chuckled, “you were six years old when that happened, how could you possibly have known?”

“Oh, my Queen, I knew.”

“I was scared the day you came to tell me to pack, ordering me to leave. I thought you wanted to get rid of me because you didn’t feel the same way as me. I thought you didn’t love me. You didn’t even write once,” the words left your mouth, heartbreak flowing through them like poison, “I was just turning sixteen, I was meant to be married to you a week later, and you just came and told me I was leaving. I thought you changed your mind.”

His sigh was heavy with emotion, “I wrote to you every month. I never heard back and thought you were angry, quite rightly, at me. I wanted to have you return as soon as you left. But I just kept thinking of your safety. I never knew you didn’t get my letters.”

“I forgive you. I can’t stay mad at you for trying to protect me, but you know I wield a sword better than anyone,” you smirked up at him. His boisterous laugh boomed through the bedroom. 

“Stay here, tonight. Stay with me, and let me take care of you. Let me announce your return and let us feast tonight the good news. If you’ll still have me, let me be the luckiest man alive and be my wife, my Queen, my dear sweet y/n,” he begged you, holding both your hands in his larger ones, getting down on his knees before you. 

“Of course, I’ll have you. I love you, my King,” you assured him, holding his cheeks as you leaned down to place a kiss on his lips 

The evening moved into night as the grand hall of the palace, your home, was filled with guests drinking and dining on the best the kitchen had to offer. Everyone here to celebrate your return, their future Queen. It felt so good to be back, this fuzzy feeling was fueling your body and made you realise that you were finally, truly, home. After all those years you spent away, you could return to these familiar walls. 

Bucky looked over at you, leaning in to place a kiss on your cheek and then raised your entwined hands up and placed a kiss on yours. He hadn’t let go of you since you left the bedroom after getting ready. He showed you off to everyone and spoke about what an honour it was to have you back. You never doubted his words, they were too full of genuine truth and love. 

The time passed with dancing and everyone coming up to you and bowing before they spoke. They told you how wonderful it was that you have returned to the kingdom, or how much you’ve grown up, what a beautiful woman you’ve grown to be. With time it began to feel overwhelming and you wanted to leave. You were tired after your journey and wanted to rest. 

“I think I will retire for the night, my love,” you told Bucky as you leaned into his side. 

“Of course, whenever you’re ready, we will leave, my dear,” he assured you. 

“In that case, I would like to go. The journey had been long today.”

He nodded and pulled you with him as he walked to the centre of the room. He announced to all present that the both of you will be retiring for the night, thanking everyone for coming to greet and welcome their future Queen. The crowd cheered, and then bowed as the two of you left. 

As soon as you were changed into your night robes, you stood waiting for Bucky by the bed. You suddenly felt just how tired and sore your body was. 

Two strong arms embraced you once again. He pressed his lips to the back of your head, before turning you around to face him, “if you don’t want to sleep here tonight, I understand. It’s ok, if you’re still angry or upset with me, I deserve it for keeping you away from home for so long.”

You shook your head, you wanted to feel his love tonight. You needed the reassurance to forget all those awful thoughts of him not wanting you. You pulled away and climbed onto the bed. He followed you like a lost puppy, making sure to tuck you in before he rested himself. 

“I’m glad to have you back by my side, my darling y/n,” he kissed your cheek once more and with that you fell asleep in his arms, to the most peaceful sleep you had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave feedback if you liked it, comment and show some love with kudos! Love you all!!


End file.
